Too Late!
by Zakemur
Summary: Ash has radically changed. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. And this is what the change brought him to. A sad one-shot created after the death of my pet.


**The situation is critical! My kitten is DEAD. So today I'm in a sad mood and I decided to write a TRAGEDY!**

_Ash's POV…_

Studying became a part of my life when I turned eleven. Now I spend a lot of time reading books and learning. My friends are concerned about me, but I think they are just being silly. I changed my way of life. Knowledge is power! Without knowledge nothing is possible. The mind is the master and everything else is its servant.

This morning I'm going to amaze my teachers with my skills once again. As always Dawn met me on my way. She asked:

"How are you?"

I answered like always:

"I'm fine, thank you for asking".

And then I continued my way without noticing her at all. I hear her crying every time I do that. But emotions especially those which want to change me can't mess up my perfect mind. I don't care what Dawn thinks at all. The most important thing in my life is knowledge. Suddenly I heard Dawn yelling:

"Ouch!"

I turned back but she looked away like nothing happened. But she is not a person that is worthy of my precious time. I must spend it on learning and nothing else. I continued my way and she flew out of my mind like a sparrow.

Exactly on 7:50 I was at school and on 7:53 I was in class. I saw Paul and Kenny who tried to change my new life by their primitive talks and explanations:

"Ash, get a hold of yourself! You lost five pounds, you wear glasses and you are excused from P.E! This is not you, man!"

This moment I finally couldn't take it. Their stupid talks made me mad:

"Enough! You are just jealous! Your tiny brains are no match for mine. I get only A+ but you get B or C's. That is why you want to change me! Some friends you turned out to be! Now go before I tell the teacher!" I yelled.

"You wouldn't!" Kenny said angrily. When the teacher came in I told him:

"Teacher Paul and Kenny are against studying! They don't want me to learn!"

The teacher gave them detention. They looked at me sadly and took their places in the back. I sat in the front.

The teacher begat to check who was absent on 8:05:

"Ash".

"Present!"

"May".

"Present"

"Paul".

"Present!"

"Dawn…Dawn? Absent." The teacher said and continued to check for other kids. After he finished his task he began to explain the new lesson. I wonder where Dawn is…No! I must concentrate on the lesson! But bad thoughts began coming to my head. I see Dawn turning in to a skeleton… Why am I thinking about her! I don't need her! I listened to the lesson attentively until 8:15. I began to worry once again. What if she was hit by a truck or kidnapped? But I thought that 'm overreacting and losing my valuable time on that girl. So I continued to listen and write.

8:25… Dawn is not here. I'm worried about her…That never happened before. She never disappeared like that. Something is really wrong…Ah, who am I kidding! Knowledge is power! The mind controls everything! I must learn and then worry about Dawn…

8:40… The lesson is near to the end. I decided to take an excuse and search for her. NO! I WON'T TAKE AN EXCUSE BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID GIRL!

8:45…The lesson has ended…I decided to stay here and forget about taking excuses. I managed to stop thinking about her.

14:30…School ended. I got three A's on pop quizzes. I held them in my hands like a winner. That was the symbol of my perfection. When I was passing near Dawn's house I saw a long black car, but I did not pay attention on it. Suddenly I heard someone crying. I looked into the window of Dawn's house and saw that it was her mother was the one crying. I quickly ran towards the house and pressed the doorbell. Dawn's mother came out crying and invited me in. I came in holding the pop quizzes. She said with great sorrow:

"Ash, Dawn…is…"

She suddenly stopped. It looked like something really bad had happened. Dawn's mother continued:

"She was stung by a wasp. That never happened before…The doctors said that she was allergic and that is why she died".

My backpack fell from my spine on the ground. I ripped my pop-quizzes which were now symbols of sorrow. This was shocking news for me but I knew it was my fault. If I had done something in time she would have been alive. What have I done! I began to cry and through my tears I asked:

"Where is her grave?"

"City Cemetery...I was about to go there". Johanna said quietly.

"I'm coming with you!"

We got out of the house and she stopped a taxi and we rode to the cemetery. I asked her during the ride:

"When did she die?"

"The body was found on 9:30 but she died on 8:40 as the doctors said".

Those words stroke me… I'm a fool! I didn't act in time and she died! I became a heartless person! How stupidly was I thinking! Now it is too late. The car stopped and finally we got out. This was the worst day of my life. I never felt so bad before. Memories stroke me and before we reached the grave I began to cry so loud that even people from far away could hear you. This was the worst day of my life. What a fool I'm! Because of my irresponsibility the girl is dead! Why? Why? Why?

How I could have done that? How! It is just unbelievable. I won't get through it for the rest of my life.

Suddenly I saw her grave…And that was the culmination of this horrible day. Her mother began to cry very loud and I joined her.

I don't know how much time we cried but it was a long time alright. Dawn's mother gave me a letter and said:

"Dawn wanted this letter delivered to you before her death. They found it in her pocket".

I took the paper, my hands began to shake and words appeared in front of my eyes. I recognized Dawn's beautiful handwriting:

"_Dear, Ash. Despite the fact you changed a lot I still want to say that I love you! I fell for you when I first saw your handsome face. I always tried to tell you that, but I didn't have enough courage to confess. I guess it is the time._

_Love, Dawn"_

I…I… cannot believe…I…I…No! Dawn, I'm sorry! There is only one action left for me! There is a deep lake near the cemetery and I'm going to…

I quickly ran towards the rain leaving Johanna behind. Two minutes later I was standing on a cliff that was over the lake. The view was beautiful but my sorrow was stronger. I looked at the trees, at the birds, at the grounds. I took a deep breath and stepped forward to the edge of the cliff.

I remembered the time we had together. Everything that we've done seemed to me as a beautiful but a sad dream. But because I was careless she died! I don't want to leave with this! It is better for me to disappear in this cold water. Last seconds…I'm going to jump…Goodbye, World!

I jumped and fell into the water. Ah…The impact was too strong, I think I… It is cold… Dawn…Dawn…Dawn…

_End of POV…_

**This was a dark day indeed…**

_**THE END**_


End file.
